The life with an Arrancar
by desy
Summary: After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo and Rukia take Nel with them to the real world…. SEQUEL to ‘Private Kidou Practise’ Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin CHAP5 and the SEQUEL 'Unfolding the Truth' are UP
1. Chapter 1

**The life with an Arrancar**

**Summary:** After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo (and Rukia) take Nel with them to the real world…. (SEQUEL to 'Private Kidou Practise') Ichi+Rukia, Inoue+Ishida, Hits+Hina+Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 315

**Rating:** K+ (but may change in the following chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thanks for the reviews to my prequel!

The title might change later on…

xbisukex: I would recommend you the Animes: Higurashi no Naku koro ni (18 years and up (no sex, but blood) and Persona and FullMetal Alchemist

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The battle was finally over, but the war was not. Aizen has almost succeeded in destroying Karakura Town and producing the Royal Key, if it hadn't been for the exiled Shinigami – Uruhara, Yourishi and Kurosaki Isshin – and the help of the Vizards and the Quincy, who defended the transferred town and Soul Society, while all captains and vize-captains were occupied in the real world or stuck in Hueco Mundo.

What nobody except Jinta and Ururu knew, was that Kurosaki Karin, who secretly studied Kidou, helped to fight some minor hollows off, which saw their chances in easy meals when the portal between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society was open.

Karin's gaze travelled over the debris of the playground and came to a hold at the fallen over slide, behind which her twin was hiding together with Kon. "Yuzu, you can come out! It's over!" The blond crept away from the slide holding the plush lion and was immediately joined by Jinta, who looked her up and down.

"Are you alright, Yuzu-chan?" worry was evident on the red head's face.

"Yeah, thanks, Jinta-kun." Yuzu faced her sister. "I just don't understand why I'm the only one, who can't see ghosts or those monsters?!" Sulking she blew up her cheeks. "I mean last week, when we found that book, I was able to see it and all…"

Karin placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, secretly glad, that she wasn't able to join the fight. "Dunno. You wasn't able to see the book in the beginning, just after that light…. It's almost like-"

"like you recharged Yuzu-nee-chan with your reiatsu." concluded Kon and jumped out of the blond's arms. "And now, her recharged energy is used up…"

"Is something like this possible?"

"I've no idea." Jinta was shoved away from Yuzu by her sister, who just said: "Anyway, the battle seems to be over and Ichi-nii might return soon, so let's head home. The old man will wonder where we are and I have to get that cut bandaged." Karin pressed her left hand on the lightly bleeding wound on her right upperarm. "And I need a new shirt, before beard-head sees this and makes a fuss about nothing."

"That's not nothing, Karin. I will take care of you as soon as we are in the clinic." Yuzu watched her sister gather up her weapon – her soccer ball – and both turned to leave. "Kon-kun, c'mon. We will finally have time to play tea party again!"

Shocked and frightened the plush lion jumped, run towards Ururu and hid behind her feet. "You loony, I already told you to stop this madness! Don't ever come near me again!" After a moment he added. "I will never come home with you again, you crazy chick!"

Yuzu looked like she would start to cry any minute, so Karin faced the toy. "Fine, but then I will tell Ichi-nii you were the one who made that hole in his wall and that's the reason you run away."

"Liar! You were the one!"

"Whom do you think Ichi-nii will believe?" Karin got that evil sparkle in her eyes.

Sighing Kon gave up and followed the twins. "Fine, you won. But the hole 'n all is a secret. And I will never ever play with Yuzu-nee-chan again!"

"Shall I accompany you home, Yuzu-chan?" Jinta asked while a blush colored his cheeks.

"No need, baka!" answered the black haired Kurosaki and quickened her step.

Yuzu on the other hand turned around and winked both her friends goodbye. "Bye, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit! Those bastards got away!" Ichigo was furious. They had finally freed Inoue and killed many Arrancars, but many Espada and the three traitors got away.

"That doesn't matter, Kurosaki. We accomplished our mission and we are all still alive." As soon as Ishida's words have left his lips his gaze fell upon the crying Arrancar toddler Nel. "Almost everyone." He added with a whisper.

Instantly the anger of the orange haired shinigami subsided and his sad expression centred on the little girl. Renji saw this and though he always showed the taff guy, he had a soft heart and cared a lot. "What are we going to do with her, Ichigo. We can hardly leave her here, all alone."

"I promised Pessh to take care of Nel and bring her as far away from battles as possible." Kurosaki answered, contemplating the options. "She's a traitor to her kind and isn't safe here…"

"Ichigo, you don't have in mind to take her with you to the real world!" But Rukia already knew his answer. "Baka, she is an Arrancar! She is dangerous!"

"She is a little girl with no one to take care of her. She has no family. And by the way, she saved my life and risked her own one! I just can't leave her here, Rukia!" Ichigo and Rukia were face to face, a starring contest in full progress. After a while Rukia turned away, crossed her arms and snorted. "Fine, do whatever you want! But when she eats your family don't come crying to me!"

Meanwhile Kuchiki Byakuya had finished his report to Soul Society and gave new orders. "Karakura Town's transferre back to the real world will be completed in 13 hours. All shinigami are ordered to return to Soul Society at once, except for Kuchiki Rukia, who will remain in Karakura Town to assist the Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo and have an eye on the Arrancar." With that said he signalled his vize-captain to open the gate to Soul Society, who instantly obeyed.

Renji watched his superiors leave the Hollow world. He approached his childhood friend and secret love with a rueful face. "Rukia, be careful."

"Don't make such a face, Renji. Orders are orders and someone has to have an eye on that baka!" Rukia had her usual smirk on the lips.

"Yeah, right!" Before he said his goodbye to the other Ryoka, he neared Ichigo. "Take good care of Rukia!"

The orange head returned the sly smile of his friend. "Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo kneed in front of the still crying girl. His hand patted on her skulled head, finally getting her attention. "Nel? Do you want to come with me?"

Those words needed a moment to sink in and the tears instantly stopped. "Itsygo want Nel coming wis him to Soul Society?"

"Not to Soul Society. To the real world. If you want you can stay with me and Rukia at my family's house, so you won't be alone." After a moment he added. "But you won't eat any souls there – no dead or living ones. Deal?"

The girl's reaction was a tackle to the shinigami's chest, burring her tearstained face in his robes. "Itsygo will take care of Nel?!"

Hugging the little child warmly Ichigo replied. "I take this as a yes!" He lifted her up into his arms and followed his friends through the portal home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. (The more reviews I receive the faster I write)

Just to clear something: Neither the twins nor Ichigo know about their father taking part in the last battle, and they don't know he can see ghosts/ Nel.

I'll try to explain in the next chapters, why Yuzu is the only one without reiatsu (This really bugs me in the manga).

And for everbody who thinks lil' Nel will be an angel at Kurosakis': You are so WRONG!

R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo (and Rukia) take Nel with them to the real world…. (SEQUEL to 'Private Kidou Practise') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 315

**Rating:** T (to be on the save side)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thanks for the reviews!

I fixed some (really stupid) mistakes and grammar errors in the first chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Where do you think she is going to sleep?" Rukia eyed the little Arrancar, while approaching the Kurosaki clinic.

"Dunno. Your closet is free after all!" A smirk appeared on the teen's face when he caught sight of the raven haired's shocked expression.

"That's my closet! And you think it's a great idea to sleep in the same room as she does?!"

"Are you jealous?!" Ichigo's smirk grew.

"Jealous?! About what? You?! Good joke!" With that Rukia left the boy's side and entered the house. "Anybody home? We are back!" she called in her high pitched sweet voice.

At once Isshin ran up to the sinigami, hugging Rukia vigorously. "Oh my third daughter is back home again!" To Ichigo's astonishment his father neither tackled nor kicked him, but welcomed him home. 'Good thing he didn't attack, otherwise Nel would have woken up.'

But his luck almost ended as soon as his sisters came running down the stairs and Yuzu hugged her big brother. "I'm so glad you are fine!"

Smiling he shifted the sleeping child carefully so his left hand was free to hug his sibling. "Why shouldn't I? Camping isn't that bad!"

Nodding Yuzu loosed her hold at her brother and encircled Rukia with her arms. "Rukia-nee-chan, you are back as well!" After a moment she continued. "You two must be starving! I will start dinner at once!"

Karin just jumped out of her sister's way and approached the shinigami. "Welcome back you _two_." Her eyes were locked on the third person that lay sleeping in her brother's arms.

Ichigo immediately understood his sister's remark. "Thanks. I'm so tired! I just hope you two didn't mess around in my room!"

Making the most innocent face she could muster Karin followed the three travellers up the stairs. "Who?! …You know, Ichi-nii, we just blasted a hole into your wall!"

"Ha-ha. Good joke."

Instead of following the teens into Ichigo's room, Karin returned to her own one. 'At least he can't say we lied to him…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here are those spiritual particle sweets, we bought at Uruhara's, so you won't be hungry." '… and eat human souls.' Ichigo added in his mind.

"Sat don't tastes sweet!" Nel complained while sitting on Ichigo's bed accompanied by Kon, who was everything else than thrilled.

"Nel, just eat it! And you will stay here in my room and I don't want to hear one sound from in here. Is that clear?!" Then he turned his attention to the plush toy. "Kon, you will watch her, while Rukia and I are down having dinner."

"Why me!? She is a Hollow! No worse, an Arrancar! She wil-"

"She won't do anything! And stop the screaming!" Ichigo turned on his heel and joined Rukia in the hallway.

"I just hope, you know what you are doing." Rukia whispered before entering the livingroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nel starred at Kon, making the plush more and more nervous. "U doesn't feel yummy." She finally said and jumped from the bed and looked around the room. A really long time has past since Neliel had been alive and in the human world and her amnesia didn't help the toddler with her weird surroundings. Almost everything was new to her.

The guitar in the corner was the first item to stir the girl's interest and Nel's chubby hands immediately found their way to the strings, pulling on them.

Angered Kon run towards the Arrancar trying to loose her grasp on the music instrument. "Hands off! That's no toy!"

"Uh?! What's sat?" the girl asked facing the plush and instantly her eyes caught sight of something more interesting behind Kon. Her fingers still tangled with the strings, she moved forward to her new goal…throwing the guitar over in the process and burring Kon.

Completely ignoring the muffled screams, Nel opened the first drawer on Ichigo's desk, finding in contrary to the rest of the room every book and pencil at its place. She leafed through the first book, deciding fast that all the weird numbers were boring and threw the book behind her, hitting the just freed Kon in the face.

The next findings were just as boring as the maths-book and followed its example.

"Will you stop it, you little beast!" But Kon was ignored once again and almost stabbed by the 'flying' scissors.

It would have been a pleasant evening meal, if there hadn't been those repeating noises from the second floor.

THUD

Rukia tried again to stir up a conversation, hoping to drown out Nel. "I love the posters!"

"You do! That's great!" Yuzu smiled, getting Rukia's hint – just covering up for the wrong person. 'What's Kon-kun doing?!'

THUD

"We could hang up more posters, Rukia-nee-chan."

"Oh, hai. That sounds great, Yuzu-chan."

THUD - THUD

Isshin knew exactly what the cause of the noise was, but he thought it funnier to bug his children – especially his son. "What in the world is that?"

Ichigo froze. 'Think, think…' "I opened my window. It was such bad air in my room. Must be the wind."

Isshin looked through the window into the garden. "Really? It doesn't look stormy outside."

"Oh, I also opened the window. Could be draughts!" Rukia lied, signalling Ichigo that he owned her.

THUD

Before his father would go upstairs shutting the windows and find miracly levitating objects in his first born's room, Ichigo wolfed down his food. "Was really tasty, Yuzu. I better close the windows now."

When the substitute shinigami opened his door, he didn't believe his eyes. His usual chaos was joined by his desk's contents, hardly leaving a free spot on the floor to step on. In the middle of the room sat Nel blowing up a balloon … Ichigo's eyes widened. "Where did you find these … balloons?"

"Balloons? …In you desk. He say sese are balloons, too." The girl pointed to Kon before she looked directly into Ichigo's face. "Itsygo, why does u call condoms balloons?"

When Ichigo's face grew red, the teen didn't thought it could become more embarrassing. Suddenly he felt Rukia's reiatsu behind him. Turning around his face blushed even more. "These aren't mine."

"Yeah, sure. Night, hentai!" Rukia closed the door with a bang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I don't know when the next chapter will be up, cuz I' m not in the mood right now to finish the 3rd chappie. My hamster died yesterday. I found her dead body in her small house, when I looked after her (after I finished writing), wondering why she wasn't running in her wheel. At least she seemed to have died during sleep and didn't suffer.

Rest in Peace, Lucky-chan. TT

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo (and Rukia) take Nel with them to the real world…. (SEQUEL to 'Private Kidou Practise') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 315

**Rating:** T (to be on the save side)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thanks for the reviews to my prequel!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 3:**

Karin laid already half an hour awake in her bed, when she finally came to the conclusion that the direct way might be the best. "Rukia-chan? Are you awake?"

"Mhm."

"Who is the girl you two brought with you?" When Karin heard Rukia turning around in her bed and facing her, she continued. "She fells like a Hollow. What does that mean?"

"Huh?! Karin-chan, what are you talking about?" Rukia feigned ignorance.

Yuzu joint in, signalling she was also still awake. "Yeah, about what are you taking, Karin?" She wasn't aware that her brother had brought a guest with him.

Sitting up in her bed, the legs crossed, Karin locked eyes with the older girl in the dark. "Rukia, we know about you and Ichi-nii being shinigami." On Rukia's astonished expression. "You are both running around in the house and the streets with those black robes and swords as if nobody could see you. But I can."

"Karin-chan…"

"I know your job is to fight those monsters and that you were not on a camping trip!"

Contemplating her response the shinigami finally answered with a question. "Does your brother know that you know?"

"He does. I already tried to speak with him about this all, but he didn't want to talk to me and just left his body and jumped out of the window, hunting a hollow… It's fine when he don't wanna talk and pretends everything is normal, but bringing this hollow here without saying anything is just too much!"

Rukia's reply amazed the twins. "You are right."

"What?"

"I thought from the first moment that taking Nel with us was the most stupid idea your brother ever had. She is an Arrancar – much stronger than the average Hollow. I told him that she is dangerous, but he won't listen. That baka is too softhearted and his big-brother-protector-instincts kicked immediately in, when he saw her and it became even worse when the two Arrancar that took care of Nel were killed." Rukia snorted and shook her head.

Yuzu was totally confused now. "So an Ar—Arrancar kid is here? Where is she now?"

"Yeah good question!"

"She's with Ichigo and stays in his closet."

"You're kidding!?" Unbelieving Karin let herself fall back onto her mattress.

Yuzu being the soft one of the twins, became concerned for the child. "She sleeps in a closet?! … How old is she?"

"Dunno… She looks like 4 or so, but you have to know, that souls age much slower once they leave their human bodies." Rukia explained, somehow glad to be finally honest with the Kurosaki family – at least with almost the whole family.

Karin thought a moment. "So that means, you are also much older than you look?!"

"Yup."

Yuzu's eyes widened and curiosity got the better of her. "How old are you, Rukia-nee-chan? Older than 50?"

"Yeah."

"Older than 80?"

"Yup."

"Older than 100?"

"Hai."

Yuzu's eyes widened even more. "Wow. Older than 100 years! Are you older than 1000?"

A little annoyed Rukia replied. "I'm not that ancient!" She turned around facing the wall.

Immediately Yuzu felt bad for asking and she didn't want Rukia to be angry with her. "I'm sorry Rukia-nee-chan. I didn't mean it. Please don't be angry."

"It's fine, Yuzu-chan!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. … We should finally sleep. From now on we have to keep an eye on Nel. Especially Yuzu-chan be careful, you can't see her. When something strange happens you will come to me, both of you."

"Hai."

"Okay, Rukia-chan. But you will also take care of Ichi-nii?"

"Someone has to."

"Fine." After a moment Karin added. "Rukia-chan, please be careful, too. … Night."

A soft smile appeared on the shinigami's lips. From the first moment she had felt that Karin was wary of her and didn't seem to like her, but after this little conversation, she felt also the other of Ichigo's sisters warmed up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning began rather unpleasant for the three girls. Kon's scream and the door flying open ripped all girls out of their dreams. Before Rukia could comprehend the situation, the plushy was already pressed against her breasts. "Nee-san, help me, nee-san!" Instead of calming the excited lion, Rukia tossed him hard against the wall, causing him to fall upon Karin, who also hit the toy to the third girl.

"Shut the hell up, Kon! I wanna sleep!" Karin's eyes burned with anger, no one should cross her in the morning before she was able to have breakfast.

Luckily for Kon, Yuzu felt sorry for him and placed him onto her lap. "What's wrong, Kon-kun?"

"This little monster! Make her leave at once!" Near tears – if he had any – Kon showed the blond the cut on his 'hip'. Instead of cotton, brown dirt and dead plant parts spurt out of his 'body'. "Look what she has done, nee-chan!"

A little more awake now Karin scanned the room again and saw everywhere the brown substance: On the floor, on Rukia's bed, her sister's bed, her own bed… and herself. "Just great!"

"Calm down, Kon-kun. I will wash you and stitch you back up."

Just when finally silence fell upon the group, they heard Ichigo's voice. "What's with this ruckus?! Are you nuts?! Today is the last day of break and you are screaming at 10 in the morning!"

Before she saw her brother enter the room Karin called back. "You still have the weekend before you!"

"But that doesn't count as vacation!" As soon as Ichigo stepped into the view of the girls, everybody busted into giggles. "What's now?!" His trademark scowl on his face.

Rukia tried to form words between giggles, but wasn't that successful. "Yo- Hahhah- yo… fa-"

"Mirror." Was everything Yuzu could say.

Annoyed the teen walked over to Yuzu's desk and picked up her small mirror. A vein on his forehead grew dangerously. "NEL!!" He stormed out of the room. "Where the hell are you, brat!"

Still rolling laughing on her bed, Karin called after her enraged brother – her mood lifting. "Ichi-nii you aren't a glasses guy, but that green beard and pink lipstick look perfect on you!"

"Shut the hell up, Karin! … Neliel, where are you?!" Searching his closet, the only thing he found was the mess that was his room. The heap of schoolbooks and pencils now joined an empty flowerpot, its former contents, Kon's cotton and Ichigo's notebooks. The shinigami took a deep breath and stormed down the hall and down the stairs. Before he reached the last step his foot connected with his sister's schoolbag. His already colourful face met hard on the floor. "Shit!"

All three girls came running towards the fallen young man. Yuzu was immediately at her brother's side. "Nii-chan, are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

Ichigo pushed himself up. "Yeah, just peachy. But Nel is gonna die! NEL!" All four approached the kitchen, Kon in tow. They opened the door and found another chaos.

"Good thing, otou-san is over at the clinic." Karin's gaze travelled over the cornflakes spread on the table, most of them filled five bowls, but the rest was floating in milk on the tabletop.

"What the hell…"

When Nel heard Ichigo's voice she turned around on the stool she was standing in order to reach the stove. "Mornin! Nel make breakfast!" Her smile stayed on her face, even when Ichigo sat her down on the floor, while Yuzu switched the shove and the over-boiling milk off.

"Nel, what in the world are you doing!"

"Breakfast!" She still smiled, though she was now encircled by Ichigo, Rukia, Karin and Kon.

"That's not funny, Nel! The stove is dangerous! The whole house could be on fire by now! And don't climb upon stools – you could break your neck!" Ichigo was now screaming down on the girl. "Why aren't you upstairs sleeping?"

"No sleepy!" Her smile had vanished.

"Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Nel dryed. U was sleeping like a stone. Nel almost sought Itsygo were dead."

"Damnit!.. You can't just make a mess out of every room you cross! That's no go, Nel!"

Tears welled up in her big eyes. "Itsygo hates Nel. Itsygo will send Nel way!" The girl fell upon her butt and started crying like there would be no tomorrow.

Karin just watched her sister clean up the table and let herself sink on another stool – covered in milk. "Eeeeh! Just great!" She stomped out of the room, her pants wet. "Make her shut up, Ichigo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown by the Kurosaki children a huge smile plastered their father's face. He leaned on the door connecting the clinic with the house and listened with pleasure his son's attempts to calm the crying toddler. Somehow he was looking forward to have another child under his roof – even if it was an Arrancar – especially when his part was to watch his children cope with the tot. 'Hadn't thought I would witness so soon Ichigo raise a child.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I'm not satisfied with the title of this fanfic. If any of you has a better idea for a title I'm all ears.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo (and Rukia) take Nel with them to the real world…. (SEQUEL to 'Private Kidou Practise') Ichi/Rukia, Inoue/Ishida, Hitsu/Hina/Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 315

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER 4:**

Noon was near and the greatest mess was cleaned up. Even her earliest memory of Ichigo's room consisted of a chaos, in which only her brother could find something. But now, after removing the debris of 'twister Nel', Yuzu was proud of her brother and his cleaning skills – fine, Karin had helped him a great lot.

One of her last tasks was finally washing Kon after freeing him from his new fillings. Carrying the toy with her to the toilet, she found the person she was looking for, standing in the doorway and watching amused Ichigo clean his face from the waterproofed markers.

Annoyed the teen looked up, rubbing his cheek with an ethanol-wetted washcloth. "Rukia, shouldn't you watch Nel?"

Grinning the dark haired girl replied. "Karin-chan was so kind to take care of her for a while."

"Get lost!"

"Nah."

"Umm?" Yuzu approached the couple. "Rukia-nee-chan, I wanna clean Kon, but I don't think it's a good idea to put him into the machine."

"Why not?"

Kon screamed horrified and Yuzu only stared at Rukia.

After a moment Rukia reached into the plush lion's mouth and retrieved a small pill. "This is Kon!" She showed the modified soul the younger girl before it vanished in her skirt pocket. "That's just an empty shell now. Clean him like you would clean any other plush toy."

"Thank you, Rukia-nee-chan." Then concern crossed Yuzu's face. "Is it ok to treat him like that?"

"Don't worry. We will place the pill back once you fixed his body."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After skipping breakfast everybody was more than happy to finally have meal together. Between Ichigo and Rukia sat Nel on a heap of cushions taking her first bite of her instant pizza. "Yummy!" was all that could be heard while she filled her mouth with her lunch.

"It's a good thing you like pizza!" said Rukia secretly adding a 'better than human souls'.

Ichigo eyed the toddler unbelieving. "Yeah, but eat slower! You will choke!"

The little one gulped the rests down with a big glass of orange juice, while Yuzu's eyes widened as she watched the levitating glass becoming emptier any second.

"Yusu, grat chef!" praised Nel taking her next piece.

Knowing her sister hadn't heard the child, Karin repeated. "Nel said you are a great chef, Yuzu!"

A smile spread on the blond's lips. "Thank you, Nel-chan. But this is just instant pizza. I'll cook something real for dinner."

Ichigo observed the situation and had at last a little time to recapitulate the morning. It wasn't news that Karin could see ghosts and obviously Arrancar, but Yuzu seemed to need her twin's help to locate Nel. He studied his siblings a moment longer before asking. "Since when do you know about … ghosts, Yuzu?"

"Huh?" Puzzled she met his gaze. "You have always told you could see ghosts?! It's nothing new, nii-chan!"

"That's not what I mean." He wasn't sure how much his sensitive and innocent sister knew. "Since when do you know about Kon?"

Both twins shared a glance, Yuzu panicking a little. But Karin was prepared. "A week ago, when Yuzu changed Kon into that pink dress, he hates so much, and played house, he couldn't bear it any longer and ran screaming through the room." After a beat. "By the way, Ichi-nii, I wondered the last months why you would sometimes carry that plushy around. Not to mention the girly bird-plush!"

"Oh, Rinrin…" Ichigo was so glad that this … girl would stay at Uruhara's for good.

Karin thought it was time to tell her brother most of her findings – the Kidou book would remain top secret, of course. "After you avoided me lately and the thing with Kon happened, I made him answer my questions about your and Rukia-chan's shinigami activities."

Cursing Ichigo traded a view with Rukia, but his sister continued. "Don't strangle the baka, Ichi-nii. Not much what he told us was news to me; just all the pieces finally fell into the right places." Her brother's expression was rather disbelieving. "I already knew you were a shinigami and I have seen a lot of Hollows! And I also met another shinigami. A boy, who looks about my age, Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya-taichou? You talked to him?"

"Hai, Rukia-chan." Karin's eyes returned to her brother. "I also know that your friends, that big guy with the parakeet, the weirdo with the glasses and Orihime-chan help you and the other shinigami!"

"Fine, fine. Your curiosity seems to be satisfied. What about otou-san?"

Laughing Karin leaned back in her stool. "The old man has no clue! He and Yuzu are the only one who can not see ghosts!"

Ichigo's lips escaped a heavy sigh he wasn't aware he was holding. "Listen, all of you. I don't want beard head to get wind of any of this. I mean shinigami, hollows and above all Nel."

To his surprise all four girls were seriously listening and nodding their ok. "I will need your help to take care for Nel-chan and I hope I can count on you."

Yuzu was on fire. "Of course, nii-chan!"

But to Ichigo's horror both black haired girls locked eyes. "Ichi-ni, that will cost you!"

"Nani!?" cursing Ichigo bite into the last piece of pizza, stealing it from Rukia's plate. "Hey, that was mine!" He turned his back to the angry shinigami and spoke friendly but firmly. "Nel, when you want to stay then you have to behave yourself. No pranks, you will listen to the four of us and you will stay away from my father!"

"Hai, Itsygo! ….. Why?"

Sigh. "Cuz he can't see you, and …. um .. When he knows an Arrancar is living here and messes around in his house, he will make you leave!"

"No! Nel nice!" The toddler's eyes were watering again.

Ichigo patted her skulled head. "It's fine, Nel. Just behave! Ok?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally evening and everyone looked forward to watching TV while Nel slept. But Isshin had something else in mind. He set a box 'Pocky' (1) with grape flavour next to the toddler on the couchtable and went away smiling.

An hour later Ichigo was at the end with his nerves. For the last 20 minutes he tried to get Nel sleepy. At the moment he was occupied with reading his maths definitions to the girl. With the only success that his own eyelids got heavier any passing minute.

Nel on the other hand, was everything else but tired. She jumped on Ichigo's bed like on a trampoline. "Itsygo, les play endless tag!"

"No, Nel. It's late. You should be asleep by now." His eyes fell shut again, just to be ripped open a moment later, when the girls entered his room.

"Ichi-nii, will you come. The movie will start any minute and Yuzu made popcorn."

"Yeah, just go down. I will join later. When Nel finally sleeps."

Yuzu looked around in the room. "She's still awake? What's she doing?"

Smirking Karin answered. "She jumps on Ichi-nii's bed and has a lot of energy! I doubt she will sleep in the next" she gazed upon her watch "11 minutes. Good luck, Ichi-nii!"

"That's mean, Karin!" protested her twin.

Rukia on the other hand followed Karin's example. "I feel sorry for you, Ichigo… almost. Maybe you will catch the ending."

"Rukia-nee-chan!" Yuzu watched the older girl disappear in the hallway. "Nii-chan, I will help you."

"That's nice of you, Yuzu, but go down and watch the movie."

Yuzu also left the room only to renter a moment later with two fairytale-books and a coloring book in her hands. "Maybe this will help you."

Ichigo recognized the books as those their mother used to read them. "I haven't seen those in a long time."

"Perhaps the stories will help you." Before she left the room she faced the 'empty' bed. "Good night, Nel-chan!"

Confused, that Yuzu seemed to finally see her, the girl replied during jumps. "G'naight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost 50 minutes later – Nel was still awake – Ichigo had finally calmed her and now she was lying on her stomach in the closet coloring Yuzu's old book.

"Nel-chan, I will go down in the livingroom. OK?! You stay here and play with your crayons. I will be back soon."

"K'."

Before he left, Ichigo glared at Kon. "Watch her!"

"B- but-…" But the door was already closed.

When the orange haired teen arrived in the livingroom, he sat down between Rukia and Karin, squeezing both of them from their former seats. "Hey!"

Only half interested in the movie Isshin's attention was caught by this son. "Where were you, you lazy butt?!"

Just in that moment Karin saw her chance of revenge for her stolen seat. "He was on the toilet the whole time." She knew her father wouldn't resist.

"Oh boy, that's great! Do you need some magazines?"

Ignoring his father's perverse comments Ichigo whispered to his sister. "On which side are you?"

"On my own!" her smug grin grew, when Karin saw her brother's irritated glare.

"I will remember that!"

Only a few peaceful minutes past by until Nel came down the stairs yawning and climbing up onto Ichigo's lap. Ichigo hugged her and stroked her back hoping she would finally close her eyes.

When the child was fast asleep half an hour later and Ichigo finally relaxed, Isshin couldn't help but deliver news about child-raising to his son. "By the way, did anyone of you eat my grape Pocky? I put them on the table for the movie but then they were vanished – as if a ghost had eaten them." Isshin hid his grin when he saw his son count one and one together.

The twins both answered. "Grape! Those smell awful!" While Ichigo gazed down on the sleeping Nel and whispered. "Sugar… Damnit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** (1): Pocky are jap. snacks consisting of a biscuit stick coated with chocolate or different fruit flavours. The fruit ones have a REALLY intense smell, once you have opened the package.  
I don't know if they are sold in the USA under a different name, but they are surely sold as imports. Here in Germany we only have the chocolate coated ones in the ordinary supermarkets, sold under the name 'Mikado'.

Exams start at university and I won't be able to update so soon.

**Of course, REVIEWS could change that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The life with an Arrancar**

**Summary:** After the battle with Aizen, Ichigo (and Rukia) take Nel with them to the real world…. (SEQUEL to 'Private Kidou Practise') Ichi+Rukia, Inoue+Ishida, Hits+Hina+Karin

**Spoilers:** up to manga 315

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Big thanks for all the nice reviews!

The Sequel to this story _'Unfolding the Truth'_ is up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 5:**

-

With a jump-kick to his son's stomach, Isshin woke is first born up. "A young man shouldn't oversleep the whole day!"

"Ahhh! Are nuts?!" Ichigo blocked the second attack.

"Is this a way to talk to your loving father?!"

"What father, kills his son during sleep?!"

Isshin took the blanket and whipped the teen with it. "Caring one!" Ichigo caught the other end of the cover and brought it to his body, but his father pulled with all his strength causing the shinigami to meet the hard floor. Then he tossed the blanket over his son's spread body and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after the assault Ichigo was dressed and looking for Nel downstairs. To his horror the girl was behind his coffee drinking father, who boiled water for instant ramen – or at least he tried. Every time he switched the stove on and turned his back to the cooking pot Nel turned it back off.

"Ah, son, you finally awake!" The old man reapproached the cooking device, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, boy, the stove seems to be broken. The water just doesn't want to boil!"

"Why are you cooking anyway? Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo neared Nel and caught her hand before she reached the stove again.

"Monin', Itsygo!" Nel's toothless grin beamed on her face.

"The girls are still sleeping. They need their rest!"

"What?! Why did you wake me then?"

"Why not!" silently the older man added in his mind. _'Parents have to get up early. He has to learn that.' _He watched his son pulling the girl behind him into the livingroom and couldn't resist. "Ichigo, what's wrong with your shoulder? Your left arm hangs down so strange?"

Caught the orange head massaged with his free hand his 'injured' shoulder. "Just a cramp. Must be from you waking me!"

"Oh, my dearest son! You are so weak. I have to wake you every morning!" He called behind the leaving Ichigo.

When he finally reached his room, Ichigo sat Nel onto his bed and sank on his desk chair. "Nel, why did you do that?! I told you to stay away from my father!"

"U sait only Yusu may uz se stove! Nel just listenin' Itsygo!"

Sighing the teen remembered his words. "Yeah, right. …. Ok, new rule: My father may do anything he wants. It is fine, when he uses the stove, knives and scissors. But YOU won't use ANYTHING without permission. Understood?"

Nel's eyes had already caught sight of the chocolate, Isshin had put on the desk before his attack. "K'." Her small hands were reaching for the sweets by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** I know this was really short, but I'm already writing on the SEQUEL to this story. It's called _'Unfolding the Truth'_ and is about the Kurosaki kids finally finding out about their father's true identity. Nel is in there of course. In chapter 4 there is a little Ichigo-Nel-father-daughter-bonding.

I will update this story soon as well (with a longer chapter).

I would be very happy, if you would also **READ & REVIEW** this story and its SEQUEL.


End file.
